Wishes Can Come True
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Paige has never believed in myths, so she decides to prove people wrong and wish on a shooting star, like it would come true right? Nah. That would never happen.. what she truly wants. She was never one for Christmas either but spending it with her best friend might be better than she thought. Maybe she would learn to love the Holidays afterall.. ONE-SHOT FEMSLASH AU


**Author's Note: ****Paige has never believed in myths, so she decides to prove people wrong and wish on a shooting star, like it would come true right? Nah. That would never happen.. what she truly wants. She was never one for Christmas either but spending it with her best friend might be better than she thought. Maybe she would learn to love the Holidays afterall..**

**Pairings: ****Paige/Emma**

**Rating: T for ****just swearing****. Just some fluff here XD ****Femslash, don't like don't read**

**I own nothing but the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and WWE. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) I use real names and ring names. Saraya is Paige and Tenille is Emma.. other mentions is Foxxy is Alicia Fox and Danielle is Summer Rae.**

**Paige's POV**

Have you ever wished upon a shooting star? It's a rare sight to see and you know you'll miss the chance to see one if you look away. Legend has it that if you see one pass through the sky; you need to close your eyes and make a wish and it will come true. I, however, am not one to believe stupid myths and legends so I tried it out for myself. Just to prove everyone wrong. One night after a show, I stood on the balcony of my hotel room, my roommate was already asleep and I just gazed into the night sky. My black hair flowed into the wind in this December night as my brown eyes stayed focused on the task at hand. Twenty minutes and nothing, I am growing impatient, every time I think I see one it turned out to be just an airplane. Would a plane work just a well? Nah. Bloody hell. I knew I was waiting out her for nothing. I really need to go back in and get some sleep. Before I went inside, I took one last look into the sky and saw one fly across the night sky. I shut my eyes and made my wish; I know my wish won't come true but I wanted to prove myself wrong. Turning my heels, I walked back into our hotel room and shut the door to the balcony and slowly made my way into the queen size bed. I don't want to wake her up, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful. I always brings a smile to my face, I can just stare at her all the time. Dreamland is calling my name though so I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**A Week Later..**

"Come on Saraya, help me put up the decorations!" I heard the very familiar voice echo throughout the house as I groaned loudly in response. It was about a few days until Christmas and Tenille is so set on doing it today. Well, we get the next few days off so I can see why she waited to do it. I mean it isn't too cold here in her home in Florida but I hate putting up lights and stuff. I am not one for the holidays if you couldn't tell by outfit with the Tribute to the Troops. I am the Anti-Diva, I refuse to wear stupid Christmas colors so I wore a black Xmas hat with 'Bah hum-bug' on it and wrote Ho Ho Ho on a piece of paper and taped it to the back of my leather jacket. There my spirit for you, I know I am SOO festive. I don't even get to go home for the holiday which is one reason I am so dreading this holiday but what makes it better is spending it with my bestie which you guys know her as Emma. I am trying so hard to be in the Xmas spirit but it's hard; I want to spend it with my mum and dad... then it would be bearable. Tenille, someone I care deeply for; just everything about her makes me feel all fuzzy inside. I love her. Ha yeah, laugh it up; the Anti-Diva is in love with the Bubble Lover and the most underrated and underused diva on the roster. Don't you dare tell anyone. You don't want to piss me off. Though I won't admit that out loud, she doesn't need to know. I don't want to ruin this friendship we have built so it will forever remain a secret never to be told to a soul. "Saraya-Jade, don't make me come in there and get you!" She barked trying to be intimidating but her Aussie accent makes it sound adorable. The older blonde doesn't have a mean bone in her body. I remained in our bed that we shared for some reason, I think it's because she doesn't like to sleep alone but hey, I am not complaining one bit. If that gives me an excuse to be close to her, I would take it in a heartbeat. Now I hear footsteps coming toward the master bedroom, get time for some nagging but I just melt everytime I hear her voice. You didn't bloody hear that for me, understand! "Saraya, you promised that you would help me. Remember the sooner we finish the sooner we can cook food on the barbie or make some cookies. I know how much you love my cookies." She reminded me sitting on the edge of the bed so I just turned away facing the wall. That's true, her cookies are my favorite.. don't tell Danielle or Foxxy.

"No, give me another hour." I grumbled putting a pillow over my head so I couldn't get blinded by the light coming in from the hallway. "The light is burning my eyes."

"Please Saraya, I want to get the Chrissie decorations up early so we can have the afternoon to ourselves." Chrissie.. that means Christmas if you can't tell. "Please, please, please." I turned back over to face her and removed the pillow covering my face.

"Alright, bloody hell. Sheesh, you are lucky you are my friend, you know I hate being woken up." I pretended to be mad at her and she made a pouty face and looked at me with those baby, blue eyes. "I know blondie, I promised and I never break a promise. But Bubbles, your hair is so poofy right now, you just woke up too, huh?" I laughed lightly as I pointed to her blonde hair as some of it was sticking up. Bubbles is the nickname I gave her when we were back in NXT together but you don't even have to think to know where I came up with it. That nickname is for my use alone.

"Uh yeah, hehe. I just woke up about ten minutes ago and I was too excited to get the tree decorated and stuff." She blushed lightly running her hands through her long, blonde locks with emitting a small laugh as she got up off the bed allowing me to roll over and sit up. She reached over onto the dresser and grabbed a small, black brush, "Play with my hair?" She flashed a cute little smile and sat down in front of me.

"Alright, just for you." I sighed as she handed the brush up to me. I really enjoy playing with her hair but I won't do it for anyone else. I brushed her hair for about ten minutes or so before she stood up in her cute, red pajama pants.. the fluffy kind and her hot, pink tanktop. "Better now?" She has me whipped and she doesn't even know it.

"Much, come on. Hurry up. We will get done faster if you ever get off your lazy bum." She spoke in an innocent tone as she grabbed a hold of my hands and jerked me off the mattress and lead me into the living room. I'm not lazy, darn it; I am just a woman that loves her beauty sleep. I looked out into the living room and on her comfy, navy blue couch were a bunch of cardboard boxes all having labels on them. "First we are going to do the lights because that is the boring part."

"All of it is boring to be honest with you." I growled putting on my fluffy, gray jacket and picked up one of the boxes that had 'Xmas lights' label across the center. My dear, Bubbles, doesn't need to do manual labor, I wouldn't want her to get hurt then I would be angry at myself. "I got this box. You probably couldn't carry it anyways." I teased causing her face to turn into a blank expression then a weak smile. I opened the front door and set the box on the porch as I walked out back to grab the steel ladder for her tiny shed. It was heavier than I thought but nothing I can't handle. "You want me to hang the lights or are you too scared to do it yourself?" I looked over to the blonde and smirked as I set up the ladder. If she did it, I would get a fantastic view if you know what I mean.

"Raya," She mumbled and I turned to look at her. "You never told me want you wanted for Christmas.. I really want to get my bestie something she would love.. I mean I got you something but I don't feel like it's enough." Aw, that's cute; Bubbles wants to make sure I am happy on Xmas. I give zero shits, she could get a leather jacket or even new, black nail polish and I would be the happiest person alive.

"I want something I never get," I said sadly as I started to ascend the ladder. Getting to the top, I looked down and noticed her huge frown on her face. I hope she got the hint but it was subtle so it probably flew over her head on that one. "Can you hand me some lights please, love?"

"Why can you have it? Is it too expensive or something?" She asked handing me a strand of the red and green lights. Nope, she didn't get it. "You know I am most Emma-zing person like ever so if you tell me maybe I might just be able to get it for you."

There she goes being her dorky Emma character that I adore but as my Paige character I am suppose to hate. I can't hate it no matter how hard I pretend too. "Don't worry about it Bubbles."

"Is it a motorcycle? I noticed how you have taken a sudden interest in them." The bubbly blonde asked as I started putting some of the lights in place.

"I mean those are cool but it wasn't what I truly want."

"I guess but let's finish the lights first." I want to change the subject if I can help it.

_An hour later... _

We finished the lights around the edge of the house which took forever, well not that long but thirty minutes but I can at least say that the house looks.. er.. festive. I don't like it all bright and shiny things, I prefer Halloween over Xmas because Halloween you can decorated your house in all gothic shit and ghosts, blood, webs and things of that nature that I enjoy so much. It makes her happy so I got to do it. I turned around to Tenille dancing to whatever Christmas song she has blasting on her IPod while did her silly Emmulation dance. Emma dances are so adorable. I groaned playfully as I started grabbing ornaments and started placing some onto the trees. She came over to me and placed a stupid hat on my head. "Bubbles you know I am not wearing any stupid hats."

She frowned and then asked in an innocent tone, "What about antlers?" The blonde held up the antlers headband in front of me.

"You got to be kidding me right? I am not bloody Rudolph." I frowned looking onto the her blue eyes. I can't resist her eyes. "Fine put it out me... but no one finds out about this. Got it?" I growled at her and she only smiled as I leaned down and allowed her to place the headband on my head.

"D'aww, you look so adorable," She cooed poking my nose. "Now all you need is a cute little tail and you will be a cutest reindeer ever."

"I am not putting on a tail for my bum. You be a reindeer." I laughed as she bent over to look for the something in the box as I placed an ornament onto the tree and then another. Well that is a nice view I could say. This is become a tedious and repetitive progress but if it makes her happy. I hope no one sees me looking like a gothic reindeer reject.

"Okay, I found it," She turned away and wiggled her bottom to see me that she actually has a tail for the stupid antlers. At least she is put it on herself instead of begging me to do it. Tenille asked nonchalantly as she was tying something onto one of the antlers, "How do I look?"

"I could give a lot of answers to that answers to that question, but you look better than all the other reindeer." I complimented her as she turned her head slightly away with a faint shade of pink appearing on her cheek. "Let's get some more of this done. Sooner the better so I don't have to stare at this ugly piece of nature."

We finished the tree about fifteen minutes later with all the ornaments, tensile, lights and whatever else she wanted on it. It's her house and I follow her rules so we went crazy. It's ugly, Christmas tress are pointless if anything it makes her carpet dirty if you got a real one. Who really wants to spend the day after Christmas sweeping the fucking pine needles out of your carpet? I should wouldn't but she better have a vacuum because I don't like cleaning. After that, we set up like the other decorations around the room, like stuffed Santas and like nicknaks and table clothes. Bubbles is still dancing around the kitchen as we decided now we were going to make cookies for ourselves because as she would say 'chokkie makes everything better'. We made the cookie dough for our chocolate cookies in the bowl but I bet you are wondering about gingerbread men. Well, I believe we decided to wait our Christmas day. Good, during that dreadful day I could just stuff my face. "Saraya, look at this." I hear the Aussie tell me. I turned to see her swipe her finger across my nose leaving a small chunk of cookie dough. Oh now you are being cute again. "Whoopsie. My bad."

"Really now?" I got it off my nose with my finger and tasted it. "Mhm, taste delicious. Same recipe as before correct?"

"You betcha! Its one of my Christmas traditions, but I do plenty of other too." She stepped closer to me and planted a kiss onto my cheek. What the? In a split second, I feel my cheeks instantly become hot and I can imagine I am fluster as all get out. That caught me completely off guard. I raised one of my hands up and placed my fingers at the exact spot that her lips made contact. The blonde Aussie blinked at me a few times obviously confused at my reaction. "Mistletoe is another one of my traditions." The older woman pointed up to her headband that had some mistletoe tied to the top.

Mistletoe is normally a tradition that I can't stand and it has multiple uses though. Supposedly it is used in some cultures to ward off evil spirit but mostly it's a sign of love and/or friendship. That sparked an idea that is either really stupid or beneficial to me. "You are doing it wrong Bubbles," I spoke walking a little closer and lacing my hands with hers as she just looked at me with a puzzled look. "This is what the mistletoe is for.." I spoke as I leaned in and pressed my lips against her. Her lips are so soft and taste like cotton candy. This is what I was carving for over a year now but I don't want it to end. To my surprise, she wasn't pulling away so I took that as an okay so I continued to kiss her slowly and she returned. My heart was racing uncontrollably, this is what it feels like to be in Heaven. I pulled away first because I want to be able to breathe. I didn't step back and pressed my forehead against hers still holding onto her hands. "That's how you do it." I corrected her.

"Holy dooley!" The older blonde exclaimed using more Aussie slang but it's cute. "Why did you..."

"I really care about you..." I started. Now you can laugh more because the Anti-Diva is about to spill out her feeling and pour her heart out. Something else you better keep a secret. "When I first met you, I couldn't really figure you out. You were bubbly so positive and some of the other hated you for that. I tried too but I couldn't. I admired you for being some strong and optimistic when other people would bash you for it. You also have fun when you go out to the ring by dancing and popping bubbles. I just had to meet you and that is one thing I will never regret. We connected and I felt that connection; we became the best of friends.. we were inseparable and still are. Over time, like our feuding.. I started to develop a crush on you and soon I fell for everything about you. Your eyes, your personality, your sillyness.. hell even your dance." I paused for a moment and noticed the look of shock in her eyes. I fucked up.. big time. "I am sorry.. I really shouldn't ha-"

Before I could finish, she pulled me toward her and connect her lips to mine. What? After a few seconds of pure bliss, she pulled away. "You were talking too much," she playfully winked causing me to blush even more.

"Yeah but I have a serious question I need to ask you. Can I help you lead the Emmalution, please?" I took my hand and gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you asking, what I think you are asking?" I nodded my head. "Of course, you can be my girlfriend, you silly Brit."

"You are so Emma-zing," I laughed.

"So are you.." She placed a kiss onto my forehead, it was cute because she had to stand on her tip-toes.

**Christmas Morning..**

The past few days consisted of secretly Christmas shopping for my new, bubbly girlfriend. She is a sneaky devil though trying to sneak peeks at her gifts. I kind off went over board but nothing is too much for my Bubbles. I got her a beautiful necklace and matching bracelet and being silly, I got one of the big bubble guns that shoots out like five hundred bubbles a minute. I am sure she would love that. While I was out, I also picked up a little Santa outfit to wear for Christmas so she wouldn't feel left out. She has a pink one and I have a red one. I could help but wake up early about eight o' clock and my girlfriend was still asleep so I got out of bed without waking the blonde up. I grabbed the outfit and walked into the hall closet and quickly changed into it and put on the matching hat. I smirked evily as I opened the door to our bedroom. "Wake up Tenille; it's Christmas!" I jumped excitedly on the bed as she groaned in response.

"Saraya, shuddup. It's too early."

"But it's Christmas, Bubbles. Please! Please! Please! I want you to open the gifts I got you!" I bounced on the mattress even more.

"Alright sheesh!" She looked up at me and looked completely puzzled. "Why are you wearing that..not that I am complaining."

"Because it's Christmas, duh! Best day of the year!" I exclaimed as she sat up and her blue eyes were focused on me, I stood up and extended my hand out to help her out.

"Who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?" Tenille asked before slowly grabbing onto my hand to pull her up and I lead her into the living room. "Saraya hates Christmas."

"That was true but now with you, it's bearable again. So you want to open your presents or not?" I pointed to over underneath the tree where the were a box of boxes just for the two of us. "I got a little too much into the holiday spirit." She doesn't answer with words but she placed a gentle kiss onto my lips. I took that as a yes. I grabbed a couple boxes and placed them onto the table; this is her house so of course my manners tell me that she gets to open the presents first. I watched the pure excitement on her face as she opened the first gift which I made sure was the bubble gun before she turned it out and hit the switch sending some my way. I laughed loudly if she is happy then it makes me happy. The next gift that she opened was the necklace and bracelet; I will never forget her face she almost cried tears of joy. It wasn't cheap but it was worth it for her. I even got it engraved with her name. Now I need to start planning on how to top it next year. I think back now and wondering how this happened? I know now that it was because one night that I decided to wish on a shooting star and now I know.. that wishes can come true.

**Author's Note: So I wanted to do a new couple and I started thinking. After seeing Paige with the mistletoe with Brie, I thought them at first. Wtf. That wouldn't work. Then I got thinking to Mickie and Trish with that mistletoe scene. Then I was like nah I want to do a newer couple. I remember my bestie wrote Emma/Paige and I ship them to so hard shame no one has written them besides us. I think this was adorable enough.. Paige hating Christmas and then loving it in the end because she got what she wanted most.. I like using some Aussie lingo too XD**

**Anyways, let me know what you think of the one-shot by reviewing, faving, following whatever works.. PM me if you got ideas for a Femslash pair.. I might do them which reminds me.. I need to work on requests.. been slacking since my flashdrive broke.**

**Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays or whatever you guys celebrate tomorrow ;)**

**#FuckItUp**


End file.
